Neelai Fissuretail
'''Neelai '''is an impulsive and strong willed individual who is one of the few that do not support the idea of taking part in any conflicts. She only takes part in The Great War because she deems it a necessary evil as its either that or destruction of the multi-verse by Shadow Dragons. However, she refuses to join in any conflicts other than that as she deems such things to be petty spats. Despite her adversity to war and such she has risen in the ranks an gotten herself the rank of Major. She likes to spend time on her own where she can think without being interrupted. She also greatly enjoys reading and challenges that require intellect. Artwork belong to http://fizzgryphon.deviantart.com/ Fizzgryphon has transfered ownership of Neelai to ☀http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ (Reshiramandsuicune). Physical Description As an adult Earth Wyvern Neelai takes on a color scheme much like the Earth itself. Her main body color is a deep earthy brown and her chest plates are a lighter brown color. The light brown coloration from her belly scales goes to the base of her abdomen and stops right before her tail. It continues up from her neck to under her head, over her snout, and up to her forehead; almost forming a U around her head. Next she has mahogany markings that form a circle around her eye and then come together right above it. She also has mahogany markings circles on her wing shoulder and her knee, she has a larger one on the midsection of her back. She has mahogany zig zag stripes that go from the base of her tail down to its middle and stripes on the outside of her wing membrane. The mahogany circle around her eye is filled with a tan color, she also has another tan circle in the middle of her snout. Neelai has two large tan circles in the bigger mahogany circle on her back as well. On her rear legs she has tan zig zag stripes that start from her shins and go down. She also has tan stripes on her tail that start right after the mahogany ones and stop before the last quarter of her tail. The main color of Neelai's wing membrane is also tan in color. She has two large, peach horns that jut out and curve ever so slightly downwards. On the bridge of her nose she also has a peach growth that has three peaks on it. Finally, Neelai's wing claws and back claws are also peach in color. Elemental Abilities Since Neelai is an earth wyvern she has a great skill in manipulating the earthen terrains around her. She is also gifted as a tipple aspect controller and knows abilities from stone, earth, and sand. When compared to other users of the Earth Element Neelai is quite the powerful individual and is one that Shadow Dragons are surprisingly weary of. Many individuals will think twice before fighting or even challenging Neelai, because even if she finds conflict a waste of time she can still kick tail if she feels she needs to. Personality She is an earth dragon who has no interest in war, feuds, or even other dragons. She'd rather be on her own than with another dragon and can be spiteful if she does come across another soul. Impulsive in the way she thinks, but too shy to act upon her instincts, she can be an awfully difficult dragon to understand. Often times she can appear very confusing, and her actions are always unpredictable. Bio TBA Relationships TBA Quotes None Gallery A0b7e52844c0c3b4af0d45f7f8580167-d9dxf50.png 001_by_fizzgryphon-da63fjo.png Cas anova by fizzgryphon-da63fiv.png Veriah_by_fizzgryphon-da63fhz.png Trivia TBA Category:Team Light Category:Characters Category:TL Terra Corps